Blut und Eisen
by Gwen Fin Alae
Summary: Noctis hatte nur für einen Augenblick seine Pflichten vergessen wollen und im nächsten Moment war er ein Mitglied der Gleve. Niemand ahnt, dass ihr Prinz nun an der Front eines verbitterten Krieges kämpft. Dies ist die Geschichte eines Kriegers, der zum König gemacht wurde. Rating:M; Pairing: nicht entschieden
1. Prolog: Feuertaufe

Prolog

Um ihn herum tobten die Kämpfe, das Schreien sterbender Männer, welches sich kaum vom wahnsinnigen Brüllen der Bestien unterschied, das mechanische Stampfen der MI und das entfernte Donnern der Zauber und Raketen, das langsam immer näher Rückte. Alles war zu einem Gewitter aus Geräuschen vereint, das gegen seinen Verstand brandete. Er spürte den rauen Stein der bröckelnden Säule in seinem Rücken, die beißende Luft und ihren ekelerregenden Gestank in seinen Lungen mit einer adrenalingeladenen Intensität. Magische Sprüche aus Feuer, Eis und Blitzen krachten unstet gegen den übermächtigen Feind, andere barsten mit dem Geräusch splitternden Glases. Sein Herz pochte ein heftiges Stakkato in seiner Brust, ließ seinen Atem schneller werden und Schweiß aus sämtlichen Poren treten.

Er hatte mit seiner Einheit Deckung in einem von den andauernden Kämpfen gezeichneten Villenkomplex gesucht. Die Bewohner waren bereits vor Jahren geflohen und nun waren von den einst stolzen Gebäuden nur noch Mauern und Säulen und zersplittertes Mobiliar übrig. Die Säule hinter der er stand befand sich nahe am Eingang, dessen reich geschnitzte Flügeltüren schief in den Angeln hingen. Wem dieses Gebäude wohl einst gehört hatte?

Der Hof vor ihm wurde von Explosionen erschüttert, die ihm die Zähne klappern ließen, als eine Reihe magischer Feuerbälle auf die heranrückenden Feinde niederregneten. Er wagte einem Blick nach oben und erblickte eine Gleve aus dem Magiertrupp seiner Einheit, die auf einem gezackten Mauerrest über ihm hockte, lodernde Flammen in den geballten Fäusten, konnte jedoch nicht erkennen wer es war, da Schweiß und Dreck seine Sicht behinderten. Das Kreischen berstenden Metalls und das Brüllen eines Behemoths klingelten in seinen Ohren, während ihm der süßliche Geruch gebratenen Fleisches in die Nase stieg. Ihm wurde übel.

Bald war es soweit. Sie mussten nur noch ein Stückchen näher kommen, nur noch etwas weiter in die Falle gelockt werden. Angespannt packte er den Langdolch in seiner Rechten fester während er auf das Signal zum Angriff wartete. Unter dem fingerlosen Handschuh war seine Handfläche schweißgetränkt. Vor ihm auf der anderen Seite des Hauses krachte eine Wand in einem Hagel aus Eis und riesigen Säbelkrallen in sich zusammen. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke.

Er sah zu seiner Linken, wo sein Truppenführer hinter einer ähnlichen Säule stand und langsam einen Arm hob. Sämtliche seiner Muskeln spannten sich an, als er einen Blitzzauber in seine linke Hand schickte, der dort angriffslustig zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her zuckte. Es regnete Mörtel und kleine Steine auf ihn hinab, als sich die Gleven über ihm zum Angriff bereit machten. Für einen Moment schien die Welt vollkommen stillzustehen. Gleißende Funken schossen aus der Hand seines Truppenführers und das splitternde Klirren mehrerer Warp-Sprünge zuckte durch die Luft.

Mit zwei langen Schritten ließ er seine Deckung hinter sich und schickte seinen Zauber in eine Meute Saphyrschwänze, wo er krachend einschlug und nichts übrig ließ als verkohlte Leichen und schwarze Erde. Von oben regnete es scharfe Eissplitter, die sich durch Metall und Fleisch bohrten. Behände zog er seinen zweiten Langdolch und warf ihn auf eines der Rieseninsekten, die gerade über die letzten Reste der Grundstücksmauer kletterten.

Einen Warp-Sprung später bohrte er die Klinge in das weiche Gewebe eines Auges. Noch mit dem Schwung seines Sprunges riss er den Dolch wieder heraus, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und hackte dem nächsten Insekt ein mit Widerhaken besetztes Bein ab. Es war länger als er groß war. Er ignorierte das hohe Kreischen, das ihm beinahe das Trommelfell bersten ließ, und schlitzte dem Biest den Bauch auf. Blut und Eingeweide quollen aus der Wunde und mit einem Mal war er zutiefst dankbar für die Kapuze seiner Uniform.

Dann war er über die Mauerreste hinweg und fand sich inmitten einer Gruppe MI wieder. Er trieb dem MI links von ihm einen der Dolche zwischen die Augen, musste ihn jedoch loslassen um einem Hieb auszuweichen. In der Rolle packte er mit der freigewordenen Hand die Lanze des gefallenen MI und parierte mit ihr die auf ihn niederprasselnden Angriffe. Hastig musste er zur Seite hechten, als ein weiterer Behemoth durch die Wand hinter ihm krachte und die Gruppe MI niedertrampelte. Er schleuderte den Speer in dessen Flanke und wurde daraufhin von einer Säbelkralle zu Boden geworfen. Sichelgleiche Krallen gruben sich in seinen Oberschenkel. Für einen unbarmherzigen Moment konnte er noch nicht einmal schreien. Beinahe wäre ihm sein zweiter Langdolch aus den tauben Fingern geglitten als er den gleißenden Schmerz registrierte. Mit unendlicher Anstrengung jagte er ihn der Säbelkralle in den Hals, die leblos über ihm zusammensackte.

Heißes Blut floss ihm über die Finger und das Bein hinunter, als er den Kadaver mühselig von sich schob und dabei beinahe das Bewusstsein verlor. Hastig fischte er nach einem Potion, den er in einer Gürteltasche trug. Er seufzte erleichtert, als der Schmerz zu einem fernen Pochen abklang, doch die Blutung ließ sich nicht ganz stillen. Dazu war der eine Potion zu schwach und er musste sich seine mageren Reserven gut einteilen. Grimmig nahm riss er etwas Extrastoff von seiner Uniform und wickelte des Steifen eng um die Wunde. Sein Atem zischte stoßweise zwischen seinen Zähnen.

Im hinteren Teil seines Verstandes fragte eine leise Stimme warum er das Ganze hier überhaupt tat. Er hatte jede Gelegenheit gehabt dieser Scharade ein Ende zu setzten, doch das hatte er nicht. Wieder und wieder hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, doch jedes Mal waren ihm die entscheidenden Worte ihm Hals stecken geblieben.

Leise stöhnend rappelte er sich auf. Vorsichtig belastete er sein verletztes Bein und wäre trotz des Potions und des Verbandes beinahe wieder zusammengebrochen. Fluchend errichtete er einen Schild um einen Kugelhagel abzuwehren und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören. Nein, er _durfte_ jetzt nicht aufhören. Das hier war kein Training in den Übungssälen der Zitadelle oder eine Gefechtsübung der Gleve. Es wäre sein sicherer Tod und das konnte er den Menschen, die er in Insomnia zurückgelassen hatte, nicht antun. Seiner Familie.

Immer weiter kämpfte er, bis er die Stimme seines Truppenführers in seinem Ohr vernahm, der eine Konzentration des Angriffs auf zwei Häuser weiter befehligte. So schnell er konnte tötete er die beiden letzten MI und machte sich auf den Weg zum Sammelpunkt. Auf dem Weg dorthin schoss ihm zum wiederholten Male seit der Angriff begonnen hatte diese eine Frage durch den Kopf: Wie zur Hölle war er nur in diese Scheiße hineingeraten?


	2. Teil 1: Tanzende Schatten

Teil I: Blutende Unschuld

Kapitel 1

Zitternd vor unterdrückten Emotionen stand er auf dem Trainingsplatz der Königsgleve und versuchte vergeblich sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sein Vater hatte mal wieder um ein gemeinsames Abendessen gebeten. Gebeten. Und dieses Mal hatte er sich auf die Schnelle keine brauchbare Ausrede einfallen lassen können. Also hatte er den Abend widerwillig in schmerzhaft gestelzter Konversation und Phasen peinlichen Schweigens verbracht. Über was redete man auch mit einem Vater den man so gut wie nie sah? Der jedes Mal wirkte als wäre er um ein weiteres Jahr gealtert?

Er konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Er konnte…

Tief atmete er die kühle Nachtluft ein. Es roch nach altem Stein, Sand und Leder. Langsam ließ das Zittern seiner Glieder nach und der Sturm, der in seinem Verstand tobte beruhigte sich etwas. Zumindest genug um wieder einigermaßen klare Gedanken fassen zu können.

Er war alleine auf dem weitläufigen Platz, gekleidet in einer einfachen Trainingsuniform, die er auf dem Weg durch das Hauptquartier der Königsgleve entwendet hatte. Keiner würde sie vermissen. Was war denn schon eine Trainingsuniform aus einem Lagerraum für Kadetten, die schon seit Jahren nicht mehr rekrutiert worden waren? So spät abends war kaum noch jemand im Gebäude, also war es ein leichtes gewesen sich durch den Seiteneingang hineinzustehlen. An sich war das eine ernste Sicherheitslücke, doch für ihn hatte sie sich jetzt ausgezahlt.

Kurz blitzte ein helles, bläuliches Licht auf, gefolgt vom leisen Klang splitternden Glases, als er seine Langdolche beschwor. Das einhändige Schwert lag ihm eigentlich am besten, doch war er hier um Dampf abzulassen, seine verräterischen Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen und das ging für ihn am besten im Tanz mit den Langmessern weit ab vom kritischem Blick seiner Lehrer. Also war er hier wo ihn niemand vermuten würde und ging langsam in Anfangsposition.

Für einen Augenblick verharrte er regungslos, dann begann er mit einem fließenden Ausfallschritt sich zu bewegen. Sei wie Wasser, dachte er, während er immer schneller wurde. Machte er einen Fehler begann er von vorne. Immer und immer wieder bis er nicht mehr an seinen gebrechlichen Vater denken musste, oder an die Erwartungen, die immer öfter drohten ihn zu erdrücken. Er dachte nur an den nächsten Hieb, den nächsten Block, den nächsten Stich.

Ein Fehltritt.

Noch einmal von vorne.

Ihm brach der Schweiß aus, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er warf das Langmesser in seiner linken Hand und fing es kopfüber in der Luft wieder. Um ihn herum regnete es Splitter aus magischem Licht. Die Welt vollführte eine Drehung als er geschmeidig wie eine Katze wieder auf dem Boden landete. Sein Körper beschrieb einen Halbkreis, beide Langmesser zu einem Block erhoben. Klirrend traf Metall auf Metall.

Er hatte keine Gelegenheit erstaunt darüber zu sein, dass er doch nicht so alleine war wie er geglaubt hatte. Nun folgte Angriff auf Angriff. Sein mysteriöser Gegner war stark und äußerst schnell, doch er war schneller und einiges beweglicher. Sein schmaler Körperbau lud geradezu zu akrobatischen Luftangriffen ein. Er nutzte es aus so gut er konnte, doch sein Gegner konterte ihn Schlag auf Schlag.

Für einige Zeit schien der Kampf ausgeglichen zu sein, doch er musste immer tiefer in seine Trickkiste greifen um zu verhindern, dass sein Gegner die Oberhand gewann. Warp-Sprung folgte auf Warp-Sprung und immer war sein Gegner da, ließ ihm keine Zeit sich zu sammeln und eine Strategie zu entwickeln. Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen, so dass er heftig blinzeln musste. Das blaue Licht eines Warp-Sprunges erhellte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Dunkel des Übungsplatzes und er spürte einen Tritt gegen seine Rippen. Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück, schaffte es gerade noch sich zu fangen und einen weiteren Hieb zu blocken, doch mit der gekonnten Drehung des Handgelenks flog ihm das Langmesser aus der Hand. Sein Gegner setzte nach und er machte einen uneleganten Satz zur Seite. Die Klinge verfehlte ihn nur um Haaresbreite.

Wieder regnete es blaue Scherben aus Magie um ihn herum als er noch in der Luft das fallengelassene Langmesser griff und es gleich darauf in Richtung seines Gegners warf. Sofort folgte ein weiterer Warp-Sprung und irgendwie schaffte er es die stumpfe Seite des Messers gegen die Halsbeuge seines Gegners zu pressen.

Beide Kämpfer erstarrten. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und heftig und klang unnatürlich Laut in seinen Ohren, das Herz hämmerte ihm in der Brust und Schweiß tropfte ihm vom Gesicht und ließ sein Haar unangenehm an Stirn und Wangen kleben. Er blinzelte, verharrte jedoch in seiner Haltung und starrte seinen Gegner durch das Dunkel der Nacht an.

Dieser steckte langsam seine Waffen weg und hob die Hände. Nun entspannte er ebenfalls seine Haltung und schob seine Messer in die Scheiden an Oberschenkel und Rücken, froh darüber, dass sie fest zur Uniform dazugehörten.

„Du bist ziemlich gut", sagte der Unbekannte und ließ die Hände wieder sinken.

Er zögerte einen Augenblick. „Danke." Denke ich. Es tat gut einmal ein Kompliment für seine Kampfkünste zu erhalten und nicht immer nur ein unbestimmtes Brummen und eine gerunzelte Stirn. Wann war er das letzte Mal für einen Sieg gelobt worden? Wann hatte er überhaupt das letzte Mal gegen einen seiner Lehrer gewonnen?

„Du bist neu."

Es war keine Frage und für einen kurzen Moment setzte sein Herzschlag aus. War er erkannt worden?

„Was hat mich verraten?", fragte er und versuchte seine Nervosität aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Es fiel ihm leichter als gedacht. Wobei, wenn er da an sein Training dachte…

Der Unbekannte grinste schief. Oder zumindest glaubte er das. Im Dunkeln war es kaum auszumachen.

„Zum einen hab' ich noch niemanden wie dich kämpfen sehen und zum anderen trägst du die Trainingsuniform eines Kadetten." Er unterdrückte den Drang an sich hinunterzuschauen. „Wie heißt du Kadett?"

„Sollte der Angreifer nicht zuerst seinen Namen nennen?", fragte er zurück um Zeit zu schinden.

Seine Gedanken rasten fieberhaft. Nach dem desaströsen Abendessen wollte er jetzt keine Verpflichtungen, keine Erwartungen. Einfach nur für eine Nacht wollte er die Anonymität eines Unbekannten genießen. Der Andere schnaubte amüsiert und machte eine gespielt übertriebene Verbeugung, die Arme von sich gestreckt und der Oberkörper beinahe parallel zum Boden. Eine Parodie höfischer Etikette.

„Nyx Ulric der Name. Dürfte ich nun den Namen meines tapferen Bezwingers erfahren?"

Er verzog das Gesicht und hoffte, dass Nyx es nicht sehen konnte. Dass sein Gegenüber Galahder war, hatte er sofort gehört, aber Nyx Ulric? Der Mann machte sich gerade einen Namen in der Gleve und der Zitadelle und es war nicht alles blütenreines Lob. Er nickte zum Gruß.

„Cael Argens. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich den großen Nyx Ulric schlagen kann."

Was Besseres war ihm auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen.

Selbst im Dunkeln konnte Cael Nyx' wölfisches Grinsen sehen.

„Jetzt werd' mir nur nicht frech Kleiner. Neulingen gegenüber gibt man nie hundert Prozent. Ihr sollt ja noch was lernen und nicht nur auf dem Arsch landen."

Cael schnaubte belustigt. „Du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass du mich unterschätzt hast. Ich werd's auch keinem weitersagen."

Nyx stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und reckte das Kinn in die Luft. „Das will ich doch schwer hoffen. Aber jetzt erzähl mal: Wie lange bist du schon bei den Gleven? Jemand wie du hätte mir eigentlich auffallen müssen."

„Noch nicht sehr lange", antwortete Cael und zwang sich still stehen zu bleiben. Na, wenn der wüsste.

Nyx betrachtete ihn prüfend und Cael, in Ermangelung an akzeptablen Optionen, starrte zurück. Der Ältere war fast einen Kopf größer als er mit guter Muskulatur und er stand da wie ein zum Sprung bereiter Wolf. Was er wohl vorhatte? Schließlich nickte er, zufrieden mit dem was er sah.

„Ich werde morgen mit Hauptmann Drautos sprechen. Du bist gut genug um in den aktiven Dienst aufgenommen zu werden. Sei morgen früh pünktlich hier damit der Hauptmann dich beurteilen kann."

Cael spürte wie sein gesamter Körper sich vor Schock versteifte. Nyx klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. Die Wucht rasselte ihm durch sämtliche Knochen.

„Brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Der Hauptmann beißt nicht. Wenn er gute Laune hat."

Grinsend gab er ihm einen letzten Klaps und ging dann vom Übungsplatz in Richtung Ausgang. Wie betäubt blieb Cael auf dem Platz zurück. Was war da gerade passiert? Nyx Ulric, der Nyx Ulric hatte gegen ihn gekämpft und verloren und wollte ihn morgen früh für den aktiven Dienst in der Gleve vorschlagen. Weil er ihn für einen Kadetten hielt. Den Ersten seit einer Ewigkeit.

Sollte er?

Der verantwortungsbewusste Teil seines Verstandes wusste, dass er ablehnen musste. Trotz begonnener Schulferien hatte er Dinge zu tun. Weniger Schule bedeutete für ihn mehr Zeit in der Zitadelle. Vielleicht gar nicht erst auftauchen. Aber hatte er sich eine solche Gelegenheit nicht immer gewünscht? Nicht nach seinem Titel beurteilt zu werden, sondern nach seinem Können? Was machte er sich vor, er hatte sich doch schon längst entschieden.

Nachdenklich machte er sich auf den Rückweg durch das verlassene Hauptquartier um seine Klamotten einzusammeln, nur um kurz vor dem Ausgang wie ein verschrecktes Anak stehen zu bleiben, als ihm eine Frage durch den Kopf schoss.

Wie früh war früh?

 **Hallo liebe Leser :-)**

 **Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich etwas Wichtiges vergessen habe im Prolog zu erwähnen:**

 ** _Disclaimer: Weder Final Fantasy XV noch das Franchise gehören mir noch verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte._**

 **So, da das aus dem Weg ist ein Funfact zum Titel derselben: Blut und Eisen ist Teil eines preußischen Zitates von Friedrich dem Großen. Voll lautet es: "Krieg ist ein Argument, das nur mit Blut und Eisen gewonnen werden kann." Ich dachte mir das passt ganz gut zu meiner Idee.**

 **Ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen. Scheut euch nicht Fragen zu stellen ;-) Ich werde sie beantworten solange ich die Antwort weiß und nichts gespoilert wird.**

 **Bis zum nächsten Mal!**

 **P.S.: Die Fic wird nun überarbeitet. Hab im Prolog verpennt den Anhang mit zu kopieren, also sag ich es hier. (30.3.18)**


	3. Teil 1: Wahre Lügen

Kapitel 2

Es dämmerte gerade, als er, vom beständigen Schrillen seines Weckers geweckt, träge aus dem Bett kroch. Oh, bei den Göttern, er konnte nicht glauben, dass er es wirklich tun wollte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich in panischen Kreisen während er in die Küche schlurfte um den Kaffeevorrat zu plündern. Sonst würde er nie wach genug werden um rechtzeitig im Hauptquartier anzukommen.

Verdammt, wie früh war früh? Wenn Nyx ihn verarschte, wäre das Schauspiel schnell vorbei und es würde gehörig was setzen. Genau das würde es.

Während der Kaffee in dem kaum benutzten Pott lauthals vor sich hin gluckerte, schlurfte er weiter ins Bad. Als er gestern Nacht – oder waren es schon die ersten Morgenstunden gewesen? – nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er experimentiert. Was an sich schon ziemlich gefährlich war, denn bei ihrer Art von Magie wusste man nie so genau wann etwas in die Luft flog. Wenn man nicht zumindest eine Ahnung von dem hatte, was man da eigentlich tat. Das hatte er auch gehabt. Ansatzweise. In groben Zügen.

Violette Augen leuchteten ihm im wahrsten Sinne aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Selbst im Licht der Neonröhre konnte er es sehen. Die Rundungen seines jugendlichen Gesichts waren, wenn nicht kantiger, so doch klarer, die Konturen seiner Nase schärfer, seine Augen das kleine Bisschen schmaler. Sein Haar hatte sich zu einem Mitternachtsblau ausgebleicht, was mehr ein Unfall als Absicht gewesen war, doch weder konnte er kontrollieren welche Farbe es annahm, noch dass es seine Farbe überhaupt geändert hatte. Als er versucht hatte diesen Teil seines neu entdeckten Zaubers zu ändern hatte er sich ganz aufgelöst. So viel dazu.

Irritiert wischte er sich einige lange Strähnen aus den Augen. Eigentlich sollte er sich seit Wochen seine Haare schneiden lassen, doch war er bis jetzt darum herum gekommen. Was ihm jetzt zu Gute kam. Er nahm nur das kleinste bisschen Haargel und anstatt seiner üblichen Frisur wischte er sämtliche Haare, die ihm eigentlich ins Gesicht hingen, einmal nach hinten. Der Effekt war so überraschend wie gewünscht. Er konnte sich immer noch selbst in seinem Spiegelbild erkennen, doch es war anders genug um andere zu täuschen. Hoffte er.

Die Kaffeemaschine rülpste trocken. Kurz darauf folgte einer dampfenden Tasse ein Teller mit einer dick mit Wurst belegten Brotscheibe auf den Esstisch. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt ein warmes Frühstück, doch weder konnte er kochen, noch hatte er Lust oder Zeit dazu es auszuprobieren. Der Kaffee würde genügen müssen. Vorsichtig trank er einen Schluck der schwarzen Flüssigkeit und verzog prompt das Gesicht. Es war bitter. Viel, viel zu bitter. Hastig kramte er nach Milch und Zucker und versuchte es erneut. Besser, aber immer noch schlecht. Um den Geschmack loszuwerden aß er sein Wurstbrot und stand dann auf. Er war noch keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen, als er stehen blieb und sich unschlüssig umdrehte.

„Auch komm schon", murmelte er und gab sich einen Ruck. Entschlossen nahm er die Tasse und stürzte ihren Inhalt mit einem Mal seine Kehle hinunter. „Igitt!" Ihn schüttelte es. Er streckte angewidert die Zunge raus und trank ein Glas Wasser.

Dann endlich stolperte er in seine neue Trainingsuniform und machte sich auf den Weg. Die Uhr an seiner Wand zeigte kurz nach sechs. Urgh.

* * *

Zügig ging er durch das Hauptquartier der Königsgleve, die Schultern gerade und den Kopf gehoben. Nichts erinnerte an die sonstige für ihn typisch desinteressierte Haltung. Von überall her auf den Fluren folgten ihm die neugierigen Blicke und das leise Getuschel der Gleven. Cael unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Das war ja beinahe schlimmer als in der Schule. Wo war eigentlich Drautos' Büro? Er hatte keine Ahnung und fragen wollte er nicht, also ging er einfach so zielbewusst wie möglich in Richtung Übungsplatz in der Hoffnung Nyx dort zu finden.

„Na was haben wir denn da? Ein neues Küken?", fragte eine Stimme zu seiner Linken.

Zögerlich blieb Cael stehen und drehte sich um. Lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt war ein Mann, der sein rotes Haar in einem kurzen Bürstenschnitt trug. Er grinste überheblich auf ihn hinunter.

„Seit wann haben wir denn einen Neuling?"

Cael blinzelte. Er konnte die Blicke der Umstehenden in seinem Rücken spüren.

„Seit heute", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Er unterdrückte eine Grimasse. Was Besseres war ihm nicht eingefallen?

„Aha", machte der Rothaarige und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und grinste breiter, als Cael sich unwillkürlich versteifte.

„Was hast du denn angestellt, dass jemand wie du zu uns gesteckt wird?"

Jemand wie er? Was sollte das denn heißen? Er spürte wie seine Zähne aufeinander knirschten und seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Plötzlich tauchte eine weitere Person neben ihm auf.

„Halt die Klappe und lass den Jungen in Ruhe, Furia. Du weißt genau, dass wir Neuzugänge dringend gebrauchen können."

„Ach komm schon Crowe, das war doch nur Spaß. Schließlich will ich wissen wer mir mal den Rücken decken soll."

Crowe stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte den Mann missbilligend an. Sie war eine große, gertenschlanke Frau mit nussbraunem Haar, das sie wild am Hinterkopf zusammengefasst trug. Furia blickte sie unentschuldigt an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hörst du mich lachen, du Arsch? Du weißt was passiert, wenn du uns wieder jemanden vergraulst", sagte sie, packte Cael am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her den Flur hinunter, weg von der angesammelten Menschenmenge. Sie bog in einen schmalen Seitengang und blieb dann stehen.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Furia ist ein verdammter Idiot, der nicht weiß wann er die Klappe zu halten hat."

„Das habe ich bemerkt", sagte Cael trocken wie ein Sommertag in Gralea vor zehn Jahren.

Crowe grinste. „Wenigstens hast du ein dickes Fell. Nicht jeder kommt mit seiner speziellen Art von Humor klar. Ich bin Crowe. Crowe Altius."

Er deutete eine Verbeugung zum Gruß an. „Cael Argens", murmelte er und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür.

Sie sah ihn drollig an. „Na du bist mir ja einer. Du wolltest zum Trainingsplatz, oder?"

Cael schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich suche Nyx. Er wollte sich heute Morgen mit mir treffen."

„Nyx? Du hast Glück. Der ist mit Drautos am Trainingsplatz und quatscht ihm ein Ohr ab."

„Danke", sagte Cael.

„Hey, nichts zu danken. Wenn dich nochmal jemand blöd von der Seite anmacht komm zu mir, dann hört das ganz schnell wieder auf", antwortete Crowe und verschwand an ihm vorbei den Flur hinunter dahin zurück woher sie gekommen waren.

Für einen Moment blieb Cael in dem schmalen Gang stehen und grinste schief. Crowe Altius war mal was anderes. Ruckartig setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es mittlerweile war und wie es sich anhörte wartete man bereits auf ihn. Besser er beeilte sich.

* * *

Nyx sah dem jungen Mann entgegen, der zwischen den Säulen auf sie zukam. Erkannt hatte er ihn nur an der Kadettenuniform. Gestern war es auch zu dunkel gewesen um wirklich etwas zu erkennen. Drautos folgte seinem Blick und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sichtlich wenig begeistert. Nyx war bereits bei Sonnenaufgang bei seinem Hauptmann aufgeschlagen um ihn von seiner neuesten Idee zu überzeugen. Dieser war ganz und gar nicht davon beeindruckt gewesen und Nyx hatte immer noch auf ihn eingeredet, als Crowe in ihnen vorbeigekommen war. Sie war schnell wieder verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun haben. Sie kannte Nyx gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie schnell das Weite suchen sollte.

Jetzt, im Licht der Morgensonne, besah er sich den Kadetten genauer und schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. Entweder war er einer von den alternativ alternativen Typen oder er hatte wirklich Pech bei der Genverteilung gehabt. Sein Haar war Mitternachtsblau und aus dem schmalen Gesicht gekämmt. Vereinzelt strich eine verirrte Strähne gegen seine Wangenknochen. Ein scharfes Nasenbein schnitt sein Gesicht in zwei ebenmäßige Hälften, doch das Auffälligste waren seine Augen. Sie waren von einem so starken violett, dass sie zu leuchten schienen. Nyx fragte sich warum er sie gestern nicht bemerkt hatte, so auffällig waren sie.

Cael nickte ihm zum Gruße zu und salutierte dann vor Drautos. „Hauptmann."

„Du bist also Cael Argens. Nyx hat mir viel von dir erzählt", sagte Drautos ohne Umschweife.

Nyx grinste verhalten als er das leichte Zucken seiner Augenbraue sah. Der Kadett schien nicht so Recht zu wissen was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Wo kommst du her Argens?"

„Insomnia, sir."

Nyx war verwirrt. Er hatte den bürgerlichen Akzent von dem Kerl gehört, doch hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er tatsächlich aus Insomnia kam. Kein einheimischer Bürger Insomnias wurde der Gleve zugeteilt. Nie. Drautos schienen die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen und stierte den jungen Mann unbeeindruckt an. Der zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Meine Großeltern kamen her als meine Mutter noch ein Kind war", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

Drautos nickte zufrieden während Nyx Cael noch einmal betrachtete und sich fragte wo der Teil seiner Familie wohl herkam, konnte aber keine eindeutigen Merkmale erkennen. Die blasse Haut konnte auf Tenebrae hinweisen, oder auf Galahd. Sein Körperbau passte eher zu Menschen, die er aus Galahds umliegenden Inselgruppen kannte. Nyx zuckte mit den Schultern, das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Die Gleven auf dem Platz und auf dem Säulengang gingen ihren gewohnten Pflichten auffallend langsam nach. _Langohren alle miteinander._

„Wie alt bist du?"

Cael reckte das Kinn vor. „Siebzehn, sir."

Drautos' Stift blieb einen Moment über dem Clipboard schweben und er atmete geräuschvoll ein, ehe er es auf dem Formular eintrug. Der Junge kratzte ja gerade Mal am Alter zur Wehrbereitschaft! Bei den Göttern. Und warum hatte Drautos noch keine Akte zu dem Jungen? Es sei denn er war wirklich neu.

„Namen der Eltern und ihr Geburtsort."

„Ähm… Aulea Argens geboren in Cavaugh. Meinen Vater kenne ich nicht."

„Schulabschluss?"

„Fachhochschulreife."

„Gut, den Rest können wir später klären. Nyx sagt du kannst gut mit deinen Langmessern umgehen."

Cael warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu. „Ja, sir."

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit um mir einen Übungskampf anzusehen. Deine Kampfstärke werde ich in den kommenden Gefechtsübungen beurteilen. Jetzt wirst du auf den Platz raus gehen und den stärksten Zauber auf die Zielscheibe feuern, den du fertigbringst. Verstanden?"

Neugierig sahen Nyx und andere Gleven in der Umgebung zu wie der Kadett nickte und auf den Platz hinaustrat. Er blieb gute zehn Meter vor der Zielscheibe aus speziell gefertigtem Metall stehen und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Für einige langen Momente passierte nichts. Unruhiges Gemurmel erhob sich zwischen den Zuschauern und Drautos sah mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, immer unzufriedener aus. Gerade als Nyx anfing sich Sorgen zu machen hob Cael die Hand und schickte einen Blitzzauber los. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen erfüllte die Luft als der Zauber mit dem Metall der Scheibe kollidierte, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall.

Nachdem Nyx das Klingeln in seinen Ohren und die Lichtpunkte vor seinen Augen verscheucht hatte, sah er wieder zu Cael hinüber. Dieser ließ seine Hand langsam sinken, die blauen Brauen zusammengezogen und die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich gepresst. In der Metallscheibe war ein Loch. Nyx starrte es an. Erstaunte Ausrufe hallten über den Platz. Dort, umgeben von angesengten Rändern und dünnen Rauchschwaden, klaffte ein gezacktes Loch.

„Bei allen guten Geistern", flüsterte er fassungslos.

Neben ihm umklammerte Drautos seinen Stift so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er murmelte etwas, das wie „Warum muss der König mir immer solche Fälle aufhalsen?" klang.

Cael trat wieder zu ihnen. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich ein dünner Schweißfilm gebildet und sein Atem ging stoßweise, so als wäre er gerannt. Drautos sah ihn lange schweigend an, sein Gesicht undurchdringlich. Plötzlich machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte zurück in das ausladende Gebäude.

„In mein Büro, Argens!"

Nyx grinste zufrieden, als Cael an ihm vorbeihastete um zum General aufzuschließen, und beglückwünschte sich insgeheim selbst für seine gute Idee. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Pelna. Der Kerl wusste immer was gerade los war.

* * *

Cael wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Sein Blitzzauber war stark gewesen, ja, aber das war auch das einzig Positive. Wenn man das so nennen konnte. Ein Blitzra! Es hatte zu lange gedauert die Kraft zu bündeln und die Kontrolle war ihm in dem Moment flöten gegangen, in dem er den Blitz losgeschickt hatte. Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er sehen wie seine Lehrer missbilligend die Köpfe schüttelten und ihm weitere lange Vorträge zu Disziplin und Kontrolle hielten. Aber es war schwer gewesen den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten, der sein Aussehen veränderte, und gleichzeitig Blitzra zu wirken. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass ihm nicht eines von beiden, oder sogar beides, um die Ohren geflogen war.

Doch hier war er nun, auf dem Weg zur Verwaltung mit einem Stapel ausgefüllter Formulare in der Hand. Da er als Waise ohne festen Wohnsitz eingetragen und nun ein Bestandteil der insomnischen Streitkräfte war, stand ihm laut Hauptmann Drautos eine Wohnung in einem der Mietshäuser im unteren Westviertel zu. Nachdenklich biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenigstens um den Schein zu wahren würde er sie annehmen müssen. Ein neues Versteck, das noch keiner seiner Freunde oder Aufpasser kannte.

 _Was wohl passiert, wenn mein Vater davon erfährt?_ Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf um den ungebetenen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er würde jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Am besten für eine lange, lange Zeit nicht. Er betrat das Büro der Verwaltung, nachdem ein geschäftiges „Herein!" erklang. Mit einem leisen Klicken schwang die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Zugeteilt war er Pelnas Trupp in Nyx' Gruppe. Die ganze Gruppe war auf Vorstoß und Spähen spezialisiert und gehörte so eigentlich zur Vorhut, doch kämpften sie hauptsächlich in der Hauptstreitmacht. Die ganze Sache bereitete Cael nur Kopfschmerzen je mehr er versuchte dem Ganzen einen Sinn abzugewinnen. Pelnas Trupp bildete dessen Rückendeckung.

Der Mann hatte ihm fröhlich erklärt, während er ihn durch das Hauptquartier führte, dass er eigentlich in Crowes Magiertrupp hätte sein sollen, doch ihr Trupp war einer der wenigen, die eine volle Soll-Stärke aufweisen konnten und da der Einheit eh schon eineinhalb Trupps fehlten war er jetzt da wo er nun mal war. Morgen würde er die anderen kennenlernen, denn nach dem ganzen Papierkram war für heute gerade noch genug Zeit seine neuen Uniformen zu holen und die Wohnung im Westviertel zu beziehen.

Sie befand sich im vierten Stock eines alten Betonklotzes, dessen Fassade durch die Abgase der darüber verlaufenden Straße schwarz angelaufen war. Der Hausmeister schlurfte den Flur zurück Richtung Treppenhaus und ließ Cael vor der Wohnungstür stehen. Vorsichtig manövrierte er das Paket in seinen Armen, das seine neuen Uniformen enthielt, und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Die metallene Tür öffnete sich mit einem rauen Quietschen und gab den Blick auf nackten Boden und nackte Wände frei. Er trat ein und stand sofort in einem Raum, der winzige Küche, Esszimmer und Schlafzimmer in einem war. Die einzige andere Tür führte in ein noch kleineres Bad ohne Fenster und gesprungenen Kacheln. _Was für ein Drecksloch. Und hier leben wirklich Menschen?_ Die gesamte Wohnung passte in das Wohnzimmer seines Penthouses.

Er deponierte die Uniformen in der Kommode, ließ sich auf einen der zwei einzigen Stühle fallen und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. _Was mache ich hier eigentlich?_ Eine zweite Wohnung. Und diese hier würde er mit seinem eigenen Geld bezahlen. Das war… normal? Er würde ein paar Sachen rüber tragen müssen und hoffen, dass es nicht auffiel. Klamotten, Bettwäsche, Reinigungssachen, Essen. Wenn er das jetzt tat würde es hoffentlich nicht allzu spät werden. Er fischte sein Handy aus der Manteltasche und verzog prompt das Gesicht. Er wollte sich die Zahl der verpassten Nachrichten gar nicht so genau anschauen. Hatte er heute etwas vorgehabt? Hatte er einen Termin verpasst, oder so? Wenn ja, dann hatte er es vergessen und dann war es jetzt eh zu spät. Er überflog sie flüchtig. Der Kern der Sache schien zu sein: ‚War bei dir in der Wohnung. Wo zur Hölle steckst du?'

Er seufzte leise. Darum würde er sich später kümmern. Jetzt musste er erst zurück und hoffen, dass Ignis, Gladio oder Prompto nicht gerade da waren und auf ihn warteten. Die Uniform zu erklären könnte sich als schwierig erweisen. Rasch steckte er seine neuen Schlüssel in die Hosentasche und verließ die Wohnung.

Vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor zum Wohnkomplex blieb er kurz stehen. Die untergehende Sonne schien ihm orangegolden ins Gesicht und ließ ihn blinzeln. Um ihn herum tummelten sich bunte Menschentrauben. Viele, die ihn sahen, lächelten ihm freundlich zu oder grüßten mit einem Nicken. Wie schon auf dem Hinweg grüßte er zögerlich zurück. Er war es nicht gewohnt auf diese Art auf der Straße begrüßt zu werden. Entweder wurde er ignoriert, weil niemand ihn wirklich erkannte, oder hinter seinem Rücken wurde gestarrt und aufgeregt getuschelt, wenn die Leute glaubten, dass er sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Je weiter er nach oben und ins obere Nordviertel kam, desto öfters wurde er jedoch entweder ignoriert oder gar nicht beachtet, bis einige Menschen schließlich sogar bewusst den Blick abwandten. Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es an seiner Haar- und Augenfarbe.

Er schaffte es erfolgreich bis vor seine Wohnungstür ohne im Haus auch nur einer Menschenseele zu begegnen. Den Göttern sei Dank. So leise er konnte schloss er die Tür auf und lauschte. Drinnen war es still und im Eingangsbereich standen nur seine eigenen Schuhe. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein und zog seine Stiefel aus und atmete einmal tief durch. Er war vollkommen erledigt. Müde blinzelnd schlurfte er in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Darin stand ein großer bedeckter Teller, den er jetzt herausnahm und die Alufolie abzog. Zum Vorschein kam ein Gericht bestehend aus Garularolladen und Rosmarinkartoffeln, das er jetzt in die Mikrowelle stellte.

Während sie arbeitete suchte er seine Koffer und Taschen zusammen und begann zu packen. Drei Sets Freizeitkleidung, Bettwäsche, Schuhe, Handtücher, Toilettenartikel. Er steckte gerade einige seiner wenigen Bücher in eine Tragetasche, als die Mikrowelle lauthals läutend verkündete, dass sein Essen jetzt fertig sei. Hastig ließ er die beiden Bände über die Geschichte der Kriegsführung, die Gladio ihm vor einigen Jahren geschenkt hatte, auf sein Bett fallen und ging in die Küche zurück.

Sein Magen rumorte hungrig. Gierig verschlang er das köstliche Gericht, das Ignis zubereitet hatte, und überflog nebenher wieder die Nachrichten auf seinem Handy und schrieb schließlich an seine Freunde, dass er jetzt einen Ferienjob habe. So konnte er wenigstens erklären warum er den Großteil der Tage nicht zu erreichen war. Irgendwie stimmte es ja auch. Wenn man es von einem bestimmten Blickwinkel betrachtete. Das Essen war wie immer viel zu schnell von seinem Teller verschwunden. Also machte er sich wieder ans Packen.

Es dauerte eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis er mit seiner Ausbeute zufrieden war und alles in seinem Inventar, wie Prompto es so treffend beschrieben hatte, verschwinden ließ. Prüfend sah er sich um. Es würde wenigstens nicht sofort auffallen, dass einige Dinge nicht mehr da waren.

Von draußen drang laute Musik herein, als er endlich in seinem neuen, viel zu harten Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. Es war bereits dunkel und das gesamte Viertel schien nicht zur Ruhe kommen zu wollen. Er war viel zu müde um sich gerade groß darum zu kümmern. Also schloss er die Augen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

* * *

 **Hallo liebe Leser!**

 **Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich könnte immer noch die zweiter Hälfte des Kapitels in einen Gulli treten -.- Aber da ich endlich weiterkommen möchte habe ich es jetzt doch gepostet.**

 **Habt eine Frohe Ostern!**


	4. Teil 1: Gelogene Wahrheiten

Kapitel 3

Zwei schmerzhafte Wochen später, saß er mit den Mitgliedern seines Trupps in der Kantine beim Mittagessen und zwang seine Portion undefinierbaren Brei seine Speiseröhrte hinunter. Er war besch, klumpig und ungenießbar. Ihm gegenüber saßen Viko und Mirasch und versuchten sich gegenseitig Teile ihres Essens zuzuschieben wenn der andere gerade nicht hinsah, sehr zur Unterhaltung der Anderen am Tisch. Auch Cael grinste trotz des üblen Geschmacks auf seiner Zunge. Beide hatten die blasse Haut und das dunkle Haar der Galahder, waren drahtig gebaut und waren kaum ohne den anderen zu sehen. Sie waren Cousins aus dem Alic Klan, der traditionell Fischer und Segler hervorbrachte.

Neben ihm saß Sparrow Aurae, eine der beiden Frauen in seinem Trupp, und versuchte ihm zum widerholten Male Informationen zu seiner Familie zu entlocken. Anscheinend war die Herkunft ein großer Bestandteil galahdischer Kultur. Beinahe jeder gehörte einem Klan an und sie alle trugen dessen Zeichen entweder eintätowiert auf der Haut oder geflochten im Haar. Ebenso wie ihre Erfolge und Niederlagen. Es war kompliziert und ein solches Mienenfeld, dass Cael Kopfschmerzen bekam, wenn er versuchte das Ganze zu verstehen.

Sparrow selbst war eine kleine Frau mit kastanienbraunem Haar, das in Myriaden von Zöpfen zurückgebunden war. Sie war hübsch, energisch und in ihren Augen tanzte der Schalk.

„Der Name deiner Mutter war doch Aulea, richtig? Kennst du denn die Namen ihrer Eltern? Ich kann verstehen, wenn du sie nicht weißt, aber solche Dinge sind _wichtig_."

Das letzte Wort betonte sie besonders. Cael konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie so etwas wichtig sein konnte, außer um sich in mühseligen und viel zu langen Stunden erzählen zu lassen was seine Vorfahren tolles geleistet hatten. Doch Sparrow hatte ihn wegen der Sache, seit sie sich vor zwei Wochen kurz vor ihrer ersten Gefechtsübung kennen gelernt hatten, keine Ruhe mehr gelassen und niemand hatte sie groß davon abgehalten. Langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt. Entnervt schluckte er den Bissen Schlonz in seinem Mund hinunter.

„Natürlich kenne ich die Namen meiner Großeltern!", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit jeder Person am Tisch. Cael stöhnte geschlagen als er erkannte was er da gerade gesagt hatte und schloss resigniert die Augen. Sparrow schenkte ihm ein triumphierendes Lächeln und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Für einen Moment fragte er sich was er jetzt sagen sollte. Er könnte lügen. Er durchforstete seinen Kopf nach einer plausiblen Möglichkeit sich herauszureden. Ihm brach nervöser Schweiß aus, als er andauernd die erwartungsvollen Blicke spürte. _Ach, zur Hölle damit_.

„Ich verstehe nicht so ganz warum das so wichtig ist. Ich habe sie nie kennen gelernt. Sie starben Jahre vor meiner Geburt. Mein Großvater verdiente sein Geld im Kunsthandwerk. Seine Familie lebte Generationen lang im Osten von Cavaugh. Sein Name war Cicero Argens. Großmutter heiratete ihn während der Familienmassaker nachdem sie aus ihrem Heimatland fliehen musste. Ihr Name war Feathra."

„Feathra?", fragte Luscinia Helric mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen. Sie war älter als die meisten hier. In ihrem Haar fanden sich bereits silberne Strähnen wieder und tiefe Sorgenfalten hatten sich in ihr breites Gesicht gegraben. „Kam deine Großmutter aus Galahd?"

Cael konnte nicht sagen warum diese Frage ihn beunruhigte. Vielleicht lag es an der wachsamen Intensität, mit der sie ihn betrachtete, so als läge in ihm ein Geheimnis verborgen, dass ihre Welt verändern würde. Er zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung.

„Feathra ist ein Name galahdischer Herkunft. Ich habe noch nie eine Frau mit diesem Namen getroffen, die nicht aus Galahd kommt", sagte Viko.

„Ach, und wie viele Frauen mit diesem Namen hast du schon getroffen?"

„Halt die Klappe Mirasch. Darum geht's doch grad gar nicht. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es ziemlich wahrscheinlich ist, dass unser Küken vielleicht besser in unseren Trupp passt als gedacht."

Viko grinste ihn ermutigend an, was Cael dazu veranlasste sich ein unsicheres Lächeln abzuringen. Er war der einzige in seinem Trupp, der keine Blutsverbindung zu der Inselgruppe hatte. Viko war nur sechs Jahre älter als er und damit bis vor zwei Wochen jüngster im Trupp gewesen. Jetzt genoss er es in vollen Zügen nicht mehr das Küken zu sein. Cael wurmte der neue Spitzname noch immer.

„Das lässt sich ganz leicht feststellen", unterbrach Sparrow. „Wie war ihr Mädchenname?"

„Ähm… Eiric. Glaube ich."

Mit einem Mal wurde es mucksmäuschen still um ihn herum. Cael blinzelte verwirrt. Luscinia war leichenblass geworden, Viko und Mirasch sahen sich geschockt an und schienen allein durch ihre Mimik zu kommunizieren. Cael spürte wie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde. Er drehte sich zu Sparrow um, die ihn ernst anblickte. Noch bevor sie den Mund aufmachte wurde ihm siedend heiß klar, dass er gerade etwas _Wichtiges_ gesagt hatte.

„Cael. Bist du dir da absolut sicher?"

Er schluckte und nickte, sein Mund war mit einem Mal staubtrocken. Noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte wurde die Tür zur Kantine geräuschvoll aufgestoßen. Mit langem Schritt und ernster Miene betrat Hauptmann Drautos gefolgt von sämtlichen Offizieren den Raum. Schlagartig breitete sich die Stille im gesamten Saal aus. Hunderte von Augenpaaren beobachteten wie der Hauptmann sich zum vorderen Teil des Raumes begab und Cael war froh der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Truppenmitglieder fürs erste entgangen zu sein. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht lange anhalten würde.

„Gleve!", donnerte Drautos' Stimme durch den Saal. „Der Feind wurde bei einem erneuten Vormarsch gesichtet. In zwei Stunden werden der 1. Zug der 1. Staffel und der 3. Zug der 2. Staffel ausrücken um sich dem Feind entgegenzustellen. Treffpunkt zur Abfahrt ist der Platz vor der Zitadelle. Eure Offiziere werden euch die Einzelheiten berichten."

Für einen Moment ließ er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen und Cael hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Blick etwas länger als nötig auf ihm lasten. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war Unsinn. Er sollte jetzt über ganz andere Dinge nachdenken. Zum Beispiel dass er in zwei Stunden auf dem Weg zu seinem ersten Schlachtfeld sein würde. In der aufkeimenden Hysterie fragte er sich wie er das in der Zeit nur seinem Vater und seinen Freunden beichten sollte. Drautos' Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren wieder und als sich die Tür wieder hinter ihm schloss brach ein wahrer Sturm an sich überschlagenden Stimmen los. Viko hechtete förmlich über den Tisch und klopfte Cael auf die Schulter.

„Sieht so aus, als würdest du die große Feuertaufe bekommen."

Niemand lachte. Das Essen stand vergessen auf den Tischen als Cael sich seinem Trupp anschloss und aus dem Speisesaal eilte.

* * *

Cael fand sich pünktlich auf dem Platz ein, wo schon viele der Soldaten zwischen Transportfahrzeugen und noch aufzuladenden Güterkisten warteten. Es war das reinste Chaos. Sie alle trugen ihre Kampfuniformen und darüber individualisierte Rüstungsteile. Viele von ihnen zeichneten ihre Herkunft und Triumphe aus. Seine eigene war noch sehr einfach gehalten mit der Standartkapuze und Gesichtsschutz, einem gepanzerten, fingerlosen Handschuh, der ihm mit Lederriemen verstärkt bis fast zum Ellenbogen seines linken Armes reichte, Stiefel mit Knieschonern, denn er wusste um das chronische Leiden seiner Familie, und einer einfachen Spangenpanzerung über der rechten Schulter, die mit breiten Lederriemen befestigt war.

Um den Platz herum bildete sich langsam eine Menge an Zuschauern, die das Gewusel mit teilnahmslosen Augen betrachteten. Für sie war es einfach das Interessanteste, das gerade geschah und es würde für die nächsten Stunden den halben Stadtverkehr lahmlegen. Sie merkten jedoch nicht, oder ignorierten einfach, dass sie mit ihrer Anwesenheit ebenfalls den gesamten Betrieb störten.

Auf der Suche nach seinem Trupp entdeckte er Gladio, Ignis und Prompto, letzterer eifrig mit seiner Kamera am Werk. Hastig tauchte er in einer Gruppe Gleven unter, die sich zwischen zwei Güterkisten versammelt hatte. Einer von ihnen mimte gerade einen Kampf mit einem MI.

„… mit seinem Flammenwerfer. Es war verdammt knapp kann ich euch sagen. Also jag ich dem Ding mein Messer ins Gesicht, genau zwischen die Augen und ich dacht' schon damit hätt sich's, doch dann schloss irgendwas kurz oder so, keine Ahnung was. Auf jeden Fall explodiert dieser bescheuerte Flammenwerfer…"

Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihn jemand am Arm packte und von der Gruppe wegzog. Es war Nyx, der ihn auf eine Art ansah, die er nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte er besorgt, als sie hinter einem bereits beladenen Laster zum Stehen kamen. Keiner schien auf sie zu achten.

Für einen Moment wurde er von blauen Augen eingehend betrachtet. Sie fuhren seine Konturen seines Gesichts entlang, die Form seiner Nase, seiner Augen. Schließlich nickte Nyx wie zu sich selbst.

„Sparrow kam vorhin zu mir. Sie sagte deine Großmutter sei Feathra Eiric gewesen."

Cael schluckte nervös und nickte. Warum machte jeder so ein großes Aufhebens um seine Großmutter? Es war nie groß über sie gesprochen worden. Er wusste gerade einmal ihren Namen und dass sein Großvater sich nicht gerade beliebt gemacht hatte, als er sie heiratete. Nyx' Gesicht war undurchdringlich.

„Mein Vater erzählte mir von den Familienmassakern bevor der Wall zurückgezogen wurde. Viele der einflussreichen Familien wurden gejagt und ausgerottet."

Die Erkenntnis legte sich wie ein schwerer Umhang um seine Schultern und drohte ihn zu erdrücken.

„Und die Eirics waren eine solche Familie?"

Nyx nickte. „Man dachte, dass niemand überlebt hat, aber anscheinend war dem doch nicht so. Aber das ist nicht das wichtigste."

„Nicht?", fragte Cael verwirrt. Normalerweise war das doch immer das wichtigste. Bei den Göttern, er veranstaltete dieses Theater doch damit er sich für einige Zeit nicht mehr mit solchen Dingen herumschlagen musste!

Nyx grinste sardonisch. „Nein. Das Wichtigste ist, dass deine Großmutter die Cousine meines Vaters war."

Oh.

Caels Augen wurden groß und ihm klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Familie. Lebende Familie außerhalb seines Vaters. Er schien ins Leere zu fallen, als hätte er den Boden unter den Füßen verloren und wüsste nicht wie lang er noch hatte bevor der Aufprall seinen Körper zerschmetterte. Nyx trat einen halben Schritt näher und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Hör zu, ich weiß es ist plötzlich, aber du bist Familie und noch sehr jung. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, egal bei was, kannst du immer zu mir kommen verstanden?"

Er öffnete den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, doch weiter vorne ertönte ein Signal. Es wurde Zeit. Der ältere blickte kurz über seine Schulter, dann sah er wieder zu Cael und zog ihn in eine einarmige Umarmung. Cael wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, also reagierte er gar nicht und stand nur steif wie ein Brett da.

„Wir reden weiter wenn wir wieder zurück sind", sagte Nyx noch und verschwand dann.

Cael stand immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt da. Was war das jetzt gewesen? Niemand hatte ihn je einfach so umarmt. Zumindest nicht auf diese Weise. Sein Vater tat es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, seit er angefangen hatte sich dagegen zu sperren. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Es ignorieren? Auf Abstand gehen? Oder vielleicht das Gegenteil?

„Cael!", rief eine ihm vage bekannte Stimme. „Cael! Wenn du jetzt nicht kommst kriegst du noch eine Strafe wegen Befehlsverweigerung noch vor deinem ersten Einsatz! Nicht mal Nyx hat das fertiggebracht." Es war Pelna.

Heftig schüttelte er sich am ganzen Körper, ganz so als könne er das eben Erlebte so wieder loswerden und ging zu seinem Trupp. Nyx Kompanie war nach der Vorhut die erste die ausrückte und so warteten alle schon ungeduldig auf ihn. Drautos stierte ihn wegen der ungeplanten Verzögerung von zwei Autos weiter düster an.

„Nyx hat mit dir geredet."

Es war keine Frage. Cael drehte sich zu Luscinia um, die neben ihm saß während sie langsam durch die riesige Stadt in Richtung Tor rollten. Die Sitzbank ihres Transporters war unangenehm hart. Er antwortete nicht, sondern spielte am Griff des Langmessers herum, welches an seinen linken Oberschenkel geschnallt war. Sie seufzte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihr jüngerer Bruder war der Schildbruder meines ältesten Bruders. Ich werde aufpassen, dass dir nichts passiert."

„Werden wir alle. Auch wenn wir nicht praktisch deine Großtante sind", grinste Viko.

Mirasch verpasste ihm einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Au! Verdammt Mirasch, was sollte das denn jetzt?"

Er blickte vielsagend zu Cael hinüber, der mit seinen lumiszenten Augen ins Leere starrte.

„Oh, stimmt ja. Ist wohl ein bisschen viel, was?"

Unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Schließlich seufzte Cael leise und sah die Mitglieder seines Trupps an. Jeder einzelne von ihnen sah ihn mit einer Mischung von Besorgnis und Verständnis an. Von dem Mitleid, das er erwartet hatte, fehlte jede Spur.

„Es ist nicht, dass ich keine größere Familie möchte, aber…"

Er zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln und verstummte.

„Keine Sorge. Wir verstehen schon. Unbekannte Kulturen und neue Gewässer", sagte Sparrow und zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu.

Cael lächelte schwach. Ja, das war es in der Tat. Innerhalb eines Tages war der Krieg nicht nur eine unumstößliche Realität geworden, er hatte auch noch zwei neue Familienmitglieder gefunden. Einen Cousin und eine Tante. Er dachte an seine drei Freunde, die für ihn praktisch wie Brüder waren. Nein, seine Familie war auch gestern schon größer gewesen als er gedacht hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass sie verstehen würden was er getan hatte.

* * *

 **Hallo liebe Leser!**

 **Viele neue Dinge sind Aufgetaucht! Neue Figuren (und noch so viele mehr in Planung...), neue Zusammenhänge und neue Familie! Letzteres war eigentlich nicht geplant, aber Nyx hat sich einfach dazugedrängt und ich dachte warum nicht?**

 **Die Ironie dessen, dass das Ganze als Fluchtmechanismus angefangen hat und dann so endet^^**

 **Noch zu den Familienmassakern: Ich hatte die Teile bereits vor einiger Zeit geschrieben und werde sie jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern (in der ersten Version der Fic waren sie einfach nicht so im Vordergrund, aber immer noch da). Nachdem immer wieder neuer Stoff für den Kanon herauskommt habe ich einfach irgendwann für mich beschlossen einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Das ist ein Teil dessen, was dabei herauskam.**

 **Wie immer sind konstruktive Kritik und Reviews immer gerne gesehen ;)**


	5. Teil 1: Zurückgelassene Heimat

Kapitel 4

Drei Freunde, die eigentlich vier hätten sein sollen, saßen in einer ruhigen Ecke des Krähennestes gleich außerhalb des Regierungsviertels. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich so trafen, und jeder von ihnen hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es nicht das letzte Mal sein würde. Das Essen vor ihnen war mittlerweile kalt geworden und beinahe unangetastet.

„Der Zettel lag auf seinem Küchentisch?", fragte Gladio zum widerholten Mal.

Und zum widerholten Mal nickte Ignis und spielte an den Rändern eines sauber zusammengefalteten Blatt Papiers herum, das zwischen ihnen auf den Tisch lag. Es war ein kurzer Brief, nur ein paar wenige Zeilen, doch sie waren der Grund warum ihr Freund nicht als entführt oder sogar tot galt, sondern nur als quasi-verschollen. Er war regelmäßig in seiner Wohnung und hinterließ dabei dreckiges Geschirr und getragene Wäsche, wie es von ihm zu erwarten war, doch gesehen hatten sie ihn schon seit Monaten nicht mehr.

„Was steht denn dieses Mal drin?", fragte Gladio endlich.

Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet faltete Ignis in wenigen Handgriffen das Blatt Papier auseinander und strich es sorgfältig glatt. In der überraschend sauberen Handschrift ihres Freundes stand dort geschrieben:

 _Ignis, Gladio, Prompto,_

 _tut mir leid, dass es wieder nicht geklappt hat. Ich habe Ignis' Infopaket mitgenommen und arbeite es durch so wie ich kann. Wurde von meinem Boss leider wieder mit den anderen mitgeschickt. Ich melde mich wieder sobald ich kann und macht euch keine Sorgen._

 _Noctis_

Gladio schnaubte. „'Keine Sorgen'. Ja von wegen."

„Und nicht mal der König weiß was Noct eigentlich macht?", fragte Prompto in der wohl geübten Wiederholung alter Gespräche.

„Seine Majestät hat uns angewiesen herauszufinden was mit Noctis vor sich geht wenn wir ihn das nächste Mal sehen. Nicht, dass wir es nicht auch ohne den Befehl getan hätten", sagte Ignis.

Verbissen starrte Gladio auf seinen angefangenen Burger. Er schmeckte nicht gleich ohne das Extragemüse, das Noctis ihm immer zuschob. Sehr zum Ärger von Ignis, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte den Prinzen dazu zu bringen, sich gesünder zu ernähren.

„Und wie genau sollen wir das anstellen? Er ist alle paar Wochen mal hier, hinterlässt uns nur nichtssagende Zettel und verschwindet dann wieder. Es ist Monate her seit wir ihn zuletzt gesehen haben!"

Während der kurzen Tirade war seine Stimme ohne es zu merken immer lauter geworden. Sämtliche Gäste, von denen es zum Glück nicht mehr viele waren, da der Mittagsansturm fast vorüber war, drehten sich vorwurfsvoll zu ihnen um. Gladio starrte düster zurück. Mit seiner Größe, dem muskulösen Körperbau und der prominenten Narbe gab er ein imposantes Bild ab. Eingeschüchtert drehten sich die Gäste nach kurzer Zeit wieder ihren Mahlzeiten zu und begannen zu tuscheln, wobei nicht wenige immer mal wieder zu ihnen herüberlinsten. Beruhigend legte Ignis ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Nur langsam begannen sich die verkrampften Muskeln zu entspannen.

„Selbst vor vier Monaten war Noctis viel zu dünn. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er nicht genug isst."

„Und er hatte eine ganz andere Frisur", fügte Promto hinzu und deutete mit einem matschigen Pommes auf seinen Kopf. Ignis und Gladio sahen ihn an. „Was denn? Es stimmt doch. Sagt nicht ihr habt es nicht gemerkt. Ich mein, es stimmt schon, er hatte immer diese Mütze auf…"

Nachdenklich verlor sich der Satz und Prompto schob sich hastig die Fritte in den Mund nur um sofort das Gesicht zu verziehen. Angewidert nahm er einen großen Schluck aus seinem Pappbecher und streckte die Zunge heraus.

„Igitt."

„Selbst schuld, wenn du kalte Pommes isst", grinste Gladio.

Ignis hingegen ignorierte die beiden und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Prompto hatte Recht. Als sie Noctis das letzte Mal wirklich gesehen hatten waren sie zusammen in der Innenstadt gewesen und die ganze Zeit hatte er eine Mütze getragen. Ignis hatte sich nicht allzu viel dabei gedacht. Noctis tat dies nämlich öfter, wenn er davor wieder einmal in den Medien zu sehen gewesen war, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte war der Prinz vor diesem Outing nirgendwo auch nur erwähnt worden. Auf seinen Wangen hatten sich einige unrasierte Stoppel befunden, die mehr Flausch als Bart gewesen waren, und sein ganzes Benehmen war schreckhafter und noch schweigsamer gewesen als ohnehin schon.

Prompto riss Ignis aus seinen Gedanken. „Ihr meint doch nicht, dass Noct in was Schlimmes verwickelt ist, oder?"

Gladios Blick wurde auf die Frage hin noch düsterer und Ignis nahm seine Brille ab um sich das Nasenbein zu massieren.

„Diese Tatsache müssen wir leider in Betracht ziehen", sagte er nüchtern.

„Aber warum sagt er dann nichts, verdammt?", fragte Gladio.

An ihm nagte die Sache ganz besonders. Seine Familie beschützte die Lucis Caelums seit der Gründung des Königreiches. Sie waren der Schild. Und doch war Noctis mit seinen Problemen nicht zu ihm gekommen. Denn es wurde immer wahrscheinlicher, dass er in ernsten Schwierigkeiten steckte, je länger die ganze Sache ging.

„Keine Sorge, Großer", sagte Prompto und versuchte dabei zuversichtlich zu klingen, „Wenn Noct das nächste Mal wieder auftaucht quetschen wir es aus ihm heraus. Vielleicht gibt es eine ganz einfache Erklärung dafür, dass er irgendeinen Job annahm, die Schule geschmissen hat, und dann immer mehr verschwunden ist."

„Wenn er sich an den bisherigen Rhythmus hält, sollten wir in etwa drei Wochen wieder etwas von ihm hören. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich mich genauer nach eventuellen kriminellen Aktivitäten umhören, in die Noctis hineingezogen worden sein könnte, und natürlich werden wir uns sämtliche Jobangebote ansehen, die in der Zeit rausgegeben wurden", meinte Ignis.

Prompto stöhnte resigniert und starrte zu Gladio hinüber, der gerade sein Handy aus der Hosentasche fischte. Der Blondschopf wusste genau, dass er in diese Recherche mit einbezogen werden würde. Vor allem da sie es nicht zum ersten Mal tun würden. Noctis sollte jetzt eigentlich mit ihm in seinem letzten Schuljahr sein und versuchen sich um seine Hausaufgaben zu drücken und nicht… was auch immer er gerade tat.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte er und sah zu wie Gladio auf dem Bildschirm herumtippte bis die offizielle Seite des Kriegsministeriums aufleuchtete.

„Sie sollten die Seite wieder mit neuen Nachrichten aktualisiert haben. Seitdem die frische Einheit ausgerückt ist hat man nichts mehr gehört. Es soll da einen Neuen geben, der einiges auf dem Kasten hat, wenn man sich die Berichte so durchließt."

„Bist du Sicher, dass das gerade angebracht ist?"

Noch bevor Gladio antworten konnte, brach der schlechte Popsong, der im Hintergrund aus dem Radio dudelte plötzlich ab und wurde von der kühlen Stimme einer Moderatorin abgelöst.

„ _Wir unterbrechen das Programm für neue Nachrichten von der Front. Die Königsgleve wird weiter von der Armee Nifelheims zurückgedrängt. Berichten zufolge ist die Zahl der Opfer unter den Soldaten wie unter den Zivilisten jedoch nicht so hoch wie zunächst angenommen. Die geringsten Verluste erlitt der 3. Zug unter Juanne Scipo. Der Oberleutnant schaffte es nach Tagen erbitterter Kämpfe ein Vorrücken an seinem Frontabschnitt bis auf weiteres zu verhindern. Hauptmann Drautos gab in einem Interview bekannt er betrauere besonders die Verluste unter der Zivilbevölkerung und werde alles was in seiner Macht stehe tun um weitere tragische Unglücke zu vermeiden. Des Weiteren hat das Rekrutierungsbüro bekannt ge-"_

Mitten im Satz wurde es auf einmal bedrückend still in dem Diner. Die drei Freunde hatten nicht einmal bemerkt, dass jeder Anwesende im Raum verstummt war, um der Reportage zu lauschen, so waren auch sie von ihr vereinnahmt gewesen. Nun stand am Radio ein korpulenter Mann, offensichtlich ein Gast, und starrte düster auf das Radio hinab. Es war ersichtlich, dass er es gewesen war, der es abgeschaltet hatte. Unter den übrigen Gästen breitete sich langsam unsicheres Getuschel aus.

„Diese verdammten Flüchtlinge sollen sich mal mehr ins Zeug legen. Wir lassen sie schon in unsere Stadt, da können sie auch ihren Teil dazu beitragen!"

Schlagartig wurde es wieder still. Ignis, Gladio und Prompto blickten sich an. Viele in der Bevölkerung waren unzufrieden damit, dass der König seine Tore für die Flüchtlinge geöffnet hatte, die bereit dazu waren die unliebsamen Arbeiten zu übernehmen. Darunter fiel leider auch der Kriegsdienst. Die Menschen in Insomnia fühlten sich hinter dem Neuen Wall sicher und sahen nicht ein sich aus ihrer sicheren Zone herauszuwagen um in einem Krieg zu kämpfen, den die meisten jetzt schon insgeheim als verloren betrachteten. Sie betrauerten die Opfer, doch so lange es keiner von ihnen war kümmerte es sie nicht wirklich. In der Nähe des Eingangs zerschellte Geschirr.

„Wie kannst du es wagen-?!"

„Tharos!"

Zwei Teenager waren aufgesprungen und hatten dabei die Teller zu Boden befördert. Der Junge stierte mit vor Wut geröteten Wangen zu dem Mann am Radio hinüber, während das Mädchen ihn am Arm festhielt um zu verhindern, dass er etwas Dummes tat. Beide waren sie einfach gekleidet mit Zöpfen in den langen Haaren, die hier und da mit simplen Holzperlen gespickt waren. Offensichtlich waren sie Kinder von Einwanderern, was sich auch in ihrem eklektischen Akzent niederschlug.

„Ganz Recht", der Mann grinste hässlich. „Entweder ihr tut das, was man euch sagt, oder ihr verschwindet zurück in die Löcher, aus denen ihr gekrochen seid."

Das Mädchen wurde leichenblass. Ihre Finger krallten sich merklich in den Oberarm ihres Begleiters, der nun aussah, als würde er dem Mann am liebsten an die Gurgel springen. Der Kellner trat hinter der Theke hervor und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Bitte beruhigen Sie sich alle wieder. Mein Herr, bitte gehen Sie an ihren Platz zurück. Das Radio darf nur vom Personal bedient werden." Er wandte sich den beiden Teenagern zu. „Und ihr beide geht jetzt besser."

Das Gesicht des Jungen wurde zu einer Grimasse. „Aber-!"

„Tharos, komm jetzt!", zischte das Mädchen und zog ihn am Arm aus dem Diner.

Nur langsam nahmen die anderen Gäste ihre Gespräche wieder auf, während der Kellner sich daran machte die Scherben und Essensreste vom Boden zu beseitigen. Das Radio blieb aus.

„Geht es dir gut Prompto?", fragte Ignis besorgt.

Der Angesprochene war blass geworden und sein Lächeln sah aus als hätte er in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen. Gladio selbst wirkte als würde er den Mann am liebsten verprügeln.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Prompto ohne einen der anderen beiden wirklich zu überzeugen. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Ignis rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Jetzt", sagte er und betonte dabei jedes Wort, „werden wir noch einmal unsere Untersuchungen durchgehen."

* * *

Drei Wochen zogen ins Land und von Noctis gab es keine Spur. Die drei Freunde versuchten ruhig zu bleiben, doch je länger sich die Wartezeit zog, desto schwerer fiel es ihnen. Vielleicht verspätete er sich aus einem ganz banalen Grund, redeten sie sich ein, doch ihre Überzeugung war so mager wie die Nachrichten, die sie vom Prinzen bekamen.

Ein weiterer Monat verging und während die Kämpfe immer heftiger tobten blieben neue Nachrichten aus. Jeder, der um das Verschwinden des Prinzen wusste, war mehr als nur ein wenig unruhig. Der König hatte zum widerholten Male diskrete Untersuchungen in der Stadt angeordnet, doch auch sie blieben wie immer ohne Erfolg. Hinzu kamen die stetigen Sorgen des Krieges, die das Königshaus belasteten. Sie waren in jeder neuen Falte im Gesicht des Königs klar zu erkennen.

Vor mehr als einem Jahr hatten die nifelheimer Truppen zum ersten Mal Cleigne erreicht, doch nach ersten Gebietsverlusten hatte die Königsgleve sie an einem weiteren Vormarsch hindern können. Als Konsequenz daraus waren die Gefechte immer heftiger geworden mit immer neuen MI Modellen und aggressiveren Siechern und nun hatten die Kämpfe ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. König Regis wusste es und so wurde beinahe jede verfügbare Gleve ausgesendet und sämtlicher Fronturlaub gestrichen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem wartete die gesamte Stadt mit angehaltenem Atem auf Neuigkeiten. Sie kamen jedoch nur spärlich oder gar nicht und ließ langsam eine Berufsgruppe wieder in Erscheinung treten, die es seit gut dreißig Jahren nicht mehr wirklich gegeben hatte. Die Kriegsreporter. Keinem von ihnen wurde der Ausgang aus der Stadt gewährt und so versammelte sich vor der Zitadelle eine immer größer werdende Menge mit immer neuen Fragen, auf die auch die Pressesprecher keine Antworten wussten.

Dann endlich kam die Nachricht mit der keiner mehr gerechnet hatte. Sie verbreitete sich in Windeseile in der ganzen Stadt. Jeder Nachrichtensender und jede Newsplattform berichtete von nichts anderem mehr. _Nifelheim hatte sich zurückgezogen!_ Nach monatelangen, heftigen Kämpfen war es der Königsgleve endlich gelungen die feindlichen Truppen zurückzuschlagen. Ein Name wurde hierbei immer wieder erwähnt. Cael Argens Eiric. Ein junger Mann, der sich durch seine gewagten Strategien, sein Organisationstalent und seine rasch erklommene Karriereleiter auszeichnete. Natürlich gab es noch andere Namen. Nyx Ulric, Luce Lazarus, Sonitus Bellum, Crowe Altius. Die Liste war lang und zum ersten Mal begannen die Bewohner Insomnias wirklich Kenntnis von ihnen zu nehmen.

Gladio, Ignis und Prompto bekamen während ihren Recherchen nicht allzu viel von dem Trubel mit, auch wenn Gladio weiterhin die offizielle Homepage des Kriegsministeriums im Auge behielt und Ignis weiterhin regelmäßig Dossiers für den Prinzen zusammenstellte, in denen auch der Krieg ein Thema war.

 **Hallo liebe Leser!**

 **Diesmal leider nicht viel Neues, aber ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen ;)**

 **Jaja, lieber Noctis. Die gesamte Familie zu Hause macht sich Sorgen weil er den Mund nicht aufkriegt.**


	6. Teil 1: Trautes Heim

Kapitel 5

Beinahe alle Insassen des Transporters schliefen oder dösten, erschöpft von den grausamen Kämpfen. Cael saß neben Viko, der gegen ihn gelehnt schlief und dabei leise schnarchte. Er selbst war so müde, dass ihm regelmäßig die Sicht verschwamm, doch in seinem Kopf herrschte ein zu großes Durcheinander um schlafen zu können.

Langsam schloss er die Augen, um ihr brennen zu lindern, und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er war wütend gewesen als sämtlicher Fronturlaub von seinem Vater gestrichen worden war, auch wenn er verstehen konnte warum. Jede helfende Hand, die an die Front gekommen war, war willkommen gewesen gegen die scheinbare endlose Übermacht Nifelheims. Doch endlich, endlich waren sie auf dem Weg zurück nach Insomnia. Sie alle waren müde, abgekämpft und ausgezehrt.

Es war noch lange nicht das Ende seiner Probleme. Die Wohngesetzte, die seit dem letzten Mal, als er in der Stadt gewesen war, verabschiedet worden waren, bereiteten ihm besonders Kopfzerbrechen. Ohne Ignis' Dossiers hätte es niemand in der Gleve mitbekommen. Die Implikationen ließen einen schlechten Geschmack in seinem Mund zurück. Was in Bahamuts Namen ging in der Regierung seines Vaters schief? Er konnte, nein _wollte_ nicht glauben, dass sein Vater so etwas einfach so bewilligen würde.

Mit der Verabschiedung dieser Wohngesetzte hatten viele der aktiven Gleven, die nicht im von der Krone finanzierten Wohnhaus gewohnt hatten, ihre Bleibe und das brachte Caels Blut regelrecht zum Kochen.

Cael spürte wie sie langsamer wurden, spürte das vertraute Pulsieren des Walles gegen seine Sinne und wusste, dass sie angekommen waren. Mit einem Mal war er wieder hellwach. Ruckartig saß er kerzengerade da und stieß Viko den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Fluchend sprang dieser auf und schlug sich den Kopf an der Decke des Fahrzeugs an, sehr zur Belustigung der anderen, die nun auch aufwachten.

„Verdammt, Cael. Was sollte das denn, du doppelzüngiger Arsch eines-"

„Halt mal die Klappe und hör hin."

Verständnislos starrte der ihn an. Dann breitete sich die Realisation auf seinem Gesicht aus. Von draußen drang lauter Jubel zu ihnen herein. Ihm gegenüber hatte Luce den Kopf schiefgelegt und lauschte angestrengt, Sonitus tauschte verwunderte Blicke mit einem hoffnungslos übermüdeten Axis und Luscinia war dabei die anderen aufzuwecken.

„Was bei allen guten Geistern ist da los?", wollte Axis schließlich wissen.

Keiner der Anwesenden hatte eine Antwort. Kurz entschlossen trat Cael zwischen Luce und Sperling, die ihn neugierig ansah, und klopfte an das Fenster, dass sie von der Fahrerkabine trennte. Gleich darauf wurde es heruntergelassen und der Fahrer, ein Mann aus dem (seiner Meinung nach viel zu kleinen) Freiwilligenregiment, sah ihn durch den Rückspielgel hindurch an. Durch die Windschutzscheibe konnte Cael die Menschenmassen sehen, die sich zu beiden Seiten der Straßen drängten und dafür sorgten, dass die Kolonne aus Transportern praktisch nur noch in Schrittgeschwindigkeit vorankam. Die Stadtwache wurde der Menge kaum herr.

„Sir, es tut mir leid, aber wegen den vielen Menschen kommen wir kaum vorwärts."

„Das macht nichts. Funk die anderen Fahrer an. Die Verletzten- und Gütertransporter sollen weiterfahren, der Rest hält an."

Jetzt drehte der Fahrer sich zu ihm um und sah ihn erschrocken an. „Hier?"

„Ja, hier."

„Zu Befehl, sir", sagte der Fahrer nach kurzem Zögern und griff nach dem Funkgerät.

Langsam atmete Cael aus. Das hätte schiefgehen können, schließlich war der Mann ihm nicht unterstellt. Zumindest nicht in seiner militärischen Funktion. Als sie kurz darauf hielten drehte er sich zu Axis um, der direkt neben der Tür saß: „Mach die Tür auf, wir steigen hier mal kurz aus."

„Was? Cael bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja. Da draußen steht die halbe Stadt für uns Spalier und ich glaube kaum, dass wir sie so schnell loswerden."

„Bruder ich schwöre, wenn das wieder eine von deinen genialen Ideen ist, ziehe ich dich das nächste Mal nicht mehr unter einem brennenden MI raus", brummte Viko und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hey! Du traust mir viel zu wenig zu. Wer von uns beiden wurde denn zum Leutnant befördert? Du oder ich?"

„Wenn du nicht so verdammt talentiert wärst, wäre das nie passiert."

Luscinia klatschte einmal in die Hände um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Jungs beruhigt euch. Wenigstens besteht bei dieser Idee nicht die Gefahr, dass wir von einem Zerberus überrannt werden."

„Das war einmal. Einmal", murmelte Cael verlegen und sah wieder zu Axis, der sich immer noch nicht von seinem Platz bewegt hatte. „Was ist denn jetzt? Tür auf oder weiterfahren?"

Seufzend stand der Mann auf und öffnete die Türen. Sofort stieg der Lärm um das Zehnfache und wurde sogar noch lauter, als die Leute sahen, dass ihre neuen Helden einer nach dem anderen aus den Transportfahrzeugen stiegen.

„Verdammte Scheiße", stieß Viko erschrocken hervor. Über den Jubel konnte Cael ihn kaum verstehen.

Bedächtig drehte er sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Über ihm befand sich das besänftigende Schillern des Neuen Walles, eingerahmt von den ihm wohlbekannten Hochhäusern, deren gläserne Fassaden im Sonnenlicht glänzten. Man hatte an den Straßenlaternen Girlanden aufgehängt und von irgendwoher begann es buntes Konfetti zu regnen. Es war absolut lächerlich. Und überall waren Menschen, die winkten, schrien, pfiffen, klatschten. Von weiter hinten kam Leutnant Hephas zu ihnen gelaufen.

„ _Warum haben wir angehalten? Das ist ein absoluter Zirkus!_ "

Er musste ihm ins Ohr schreien, damit Cael ihn verstehen konnte.

„Sag den anderen sie sollen aussteigen. So schnell kommen wir von hier nicht mehr weg", schrie er zurück.

Der andere Leutnant beäugte ihn misstrauisch, dann nickte er. „Auf deine Verantwortung Eiric." Dann lief er schnellen Schrittes wieder nach hinten.

Währenddessen sah Cael wieder zur Menge und winkte. Sofort brandete eine neue Welle des Jubels auf und raubte ihm beinahe sein Hörvermögen. Mit einem steifen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das seine Brandnarben unangenehm ziepen ließ, trat er an die erstbeste Person heran und begann Hände zu schütteln.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit hatte er den Überblick verloren. Es verschwamm alles ineinander. Hände schütteln, Fotos mit Fremden, Fotos mit Hephas und Luce und Viko und Nyx. Irgendwann hatte ein Reporter versucht so viele von ihnen wie möglich auf ein Bild zu bekommen. Das Resultat war so urkomisch wie verrückt und würde am nächsten Morgen auf dem Titelblatt der Insomnia Times zu sehen sein.

Vor laufender Kamera zogen sie fast drei Stunden später an der Zitadelle vorbei und dort, vor den Toren auf einer hastig errichteten Plattform, umgeben von seiner Königswache, stand der König und sah ihnen entgegen. Cael schnürte es die Kehle zu. Sein Vater sah alt aus und müde, als würde der Krieg ihm zu viel abverlangen.

Umgeben von neu gewonnenen Freunden und Familie blieb Cael stehen und verbeugte sich. Es war eine tiefe Verbeugung, die rechte Hand über dem Herzen. Eine achtungsvolle Verbeugung zwischen Familienmitgliedern. Einige der Gleven sahen ihn schief von der Seite an, doch dann gingen sie schon weiter und Cael sah nicht mehr wie die verwunderten Augen eines einsamen Vaters ihm folgten, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.

* * *

In gewisser Weise war es seltsam nach so langer Zeit wieder in der Stadt zu sein. Hier gab es keinen übeleregenden Gestank von Schlachtfeldern und schlecht gegrabenen Latrinen, kein mit Schmutz oder Larven versetztes Essen oder die Notwendigkeit mit einem offenen Auge zu schlafen.

Das Hauptquartier der Königsgleve war ein langer Bau mit zum großen Platz offenen Durchgängen. Dort versammelte sich nun endlich, als die Sonne bereits dabei war unterzugehen, die gesamte Kompanie der Gleve.

Der Hauptmann war beim König um ihm Bericht zu erstatten, also fielen es ihm und Hephas zu sich darum zu kümmern, dass sämtliche Männer und Frauen für die nächste Zeit versorgt waren und einen Platz zum Schlafen hatten. Allein bei dem Gedanken stieg ihm wieder die Galle in den Mund, aber tun konnte er jetzt dagegen leider nichts.

Im Augenblick war er einfach nur froh, dass Drautos sich mit seinem Vater traf und nicht er es tun musste, wie ihm regelmäßig angedroht worden war. Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf. Besser jetzt nicht daran denken. Dafür war später noch Zeit.

Glücklicherweise oder unglücklicherweise - es kam stark darauf an wen man fragte - war die galahdische Gesellschaftsschicht in Insomnia klein genug, dass die meisten sich irgendwie kannten und groß genug um beinahe ein eigenes Viertel in der Stadt zu gründen. Wohnte in einem Mietshaus eine galahdische Familie konnte man davon ausgehen, dass noch mindestens eine weitere dort wohnte, die jemanden kannte, bei denen man unterkommen konnte. Das ganze wurde dadurch erleichtert, dass Galahder in Insomnia bereitwillig einander halfen. Der kulturelle Zusammenhalt dieser Gruppe war stark.

Genau das machte sich Noctis nun zunutze, als er zusammen mit Nyx und Luce Freiwillige unter den Gleven fand, die jene bei sich aufnahmen, die mit Sicherheit keine Wohnung mehr hatten.

„Falls sich jemand unerwarteter Weise vor verschlossener Tür wiederfinden sollte weiß jeder von euch wo er mich finden kann. In meiner Wohnung ist noch mehr als genug Platz. Ich will nicht, dass auch nur einer von euch auf der Straße schlafen muss", war eines der letzten Dinge, die er sagte, bevor er die Kompanie entließ.

Waffen und Rüstungsteile wurden verstaut und für einen Moment fand er sich allein in jenem Umleideraum wieder, in dem er zum ersten Mal seine Uniform angezogen hatte. Schwer ließ er sich auf die schmale Bank fallen, legte den Kopf in seine Hände, und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Lange würde es mit dieser Scharade nicht mehr weitergehen. Das wusste er, doch hatte er vor der Reaktion seines Vaters und seiner Freunde mehr Angst als vor einem tollwütigen Behemoth. Er grinste sardonisch und öffnete die violetten Augen. Einige seiner Zöpfe baumelten am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes. Mit der Reaktion seines Vaters und seiner Freunde würde er fertig werden müssen. Er hatte einfach keine Energie mehr sich vor ihnen zu verstecken und gleichzeitig seine Staffel zu führen. Doch noch hatte er keinen Schimmer, wie er den ganzen Schlamassel zur Sprache bringen sollte.

Entschlossener als er sich fühlte stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den westlichen Teil der Stadt. Dort, am Fuße vieler bröckelnder und altersschwacher Treppen wohnte der Großteil der Flüchtlinge, die in die Stadt gelassen wurden. Es war eng, mit kahlen Mietshäusern und kleinen Geschäften. Auf den ohnehin schon schmalen Straßen drängten sich zusätzlich zu den Menschenmengen noch eine Unmenge kleiner Stände, die alles von Essen bis hin zu Schmuckstücken verkauften.

Noctis war sich der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm die Menschen auf der Straße entgegenbrachten, sehr wohl bewusst. Neugierige Augen und Getuschel folgten ihm und je tiefer er in das Viertel eindrang, desto offensichtlicher wurde es. Erster Jubel brandete auf und nur wenige Minuten später war er von feiernden Mengen umgeben. Kronprinz Noctis hätte sich nun in sich selbst zurückgezogen, wie eine Schildkröte in ihren Panzer, wenn Gefahr drohte, doch Cael Argens Eiric schritt selbstbewusst weiter.

Er war nicht der einzige, dem die Aufmerksamkeit zu Teil wurde. Überall scharrten sich die Menschen um Mitglieder der Königsgleve, lachten, klopften ihnen auf die Schulter. Sobald die Leute ihn jedoch erkannten machten sie respektvoll Platz und führten den Mittel- und Ringfinger der rechten Hand zum Zeichen tiefsten Respekts und Ehrerbietung an die Stirn.

 _Kriegsfürst_ wisperten sie.

Es hatte in einer kalten Nacht in Cleigne als ein schlechter Scherz begonnen und hatte seither ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Wenn er könnte würde er das Ganze unterbinden, doch dafür war es bereits seit langem zu spät.

"Du bist mehr ein Kriegsfürst, als der Alte auf seinem Thron", hatte Libertus halb zum Scherz halb aus erbittertem Frust gesagt und ehe er es sich versah besaß er einen komplizierten Zopf mehr und war der ungekrönte König eines Volkes, dass seit mehreren Jahrhunderten keinen richtigen Fürsten mehr gehabt hatte.

Als Rache hatte er Libertus zu seinem Seneschall ernannt, was der ganzen Situation im Nachhinein kein bisschen geholfen hatte. Der Idiot hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft Nyx da auch mit hineinzuziehen, und wenn Nyx bei etwas mitmachte, tat es die Hälfte der Gleve sowieso.

Cael schnaubte resigniert und stapfte weiter in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Er wollte jetzt nur noch sein Bett. Die Albträume konnte Ifrit sich holen.

* * *

 **Hallo liebe Leser!**

 **Dieses Kapitel hat mich fast umgebracht, so oft wie ich es immer wieder umgestellt und neu geschrieben habe. Mit diesem Ergebnis bin ich immer noch nicht ganz glücklich, aber besser bekomm ich es wohl fürs erste nicht mehr hin. Also, hier ist es.**

 **Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet ;)**


End file.
